Witchs' Venom
by OneHoneyEyeOneIceBlue
Summary: A witch changed in 1923 expected a equal life with her mate. But when her witch side fought back, she became half and half. With her growing weaker, she, with her coven, seek treatment from Carlisle. Who else will she meet? Meyer pairings with OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So this is the fic I've been working on for a fair while. I've got five chapters ready, and the sixth is in progress. Many thankies, cookies and hugs to my beta Holly. **

**Please review because I want to know if this is any good or not.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything apart form the OC characters. Otherwise, it's all Steph Meyer!  
**

* * *

Life has never been easy for me. My first few years on this planet were a long time ago, and are nothing but a faded memory to me now. Like a photograph long lost in an attic, the details have faded. What I do remember vividly about my most human years was my group of friends. There were four of us. Julliette was the sensitive one. She watched over us, made sure there were no problems or fights. She was also the organised one, and the only one. Sienna was the energetic one. A great laugh when funny, defensive when angry and the girl to stay by if something was about to go down. Then there was Alanna. She was the natural born leader. She knew what was best for everyone, and how to compromise within our group. She was quietly in control, and no-one knew what happened if someone put a toe out of line, because no-one dared.

There was a secret in our group.

I joined the group in 1873. At our girls' school, I simply bonded to them from the number of cliques. Once we became inseparable, I learned the true secret. We were no group.

We were a coven.

Not a coven of vampires. A coven of witches, you might say. However, the image associated with the name in these modern times was not the powerful image we wanted to put across. Therefore we used alternative names, whatever was most suited to the area and time. My personal favourite was enchantress. It came with a certain seductive air. As we passed through school, my gift was discovered, and it was encouraged. I became the newbie, the one who needed a bit of guidance, but the girls were happy enough to provide it. We left school in 1878. I noticed my aging slowed, and we repeated the last few years of school in another state, under slightly different surnames. The evidence was easy enough to fake in those days.

In 1921 my life changed.

This time we were in a mixed school. I hadn't seen any of the other girls date another boy at all. If I asked, they said they were too busy practising, or they would just be freaked out by what they could do. Boys liked control.

It wasn't my fault, despite what they said afterwards. It was snowy. Very cold, so the lake near the house was frozen over perfectly. I thought. I skated a circle in the center of the lake, and I heard a loud crack from underneath my feet. I couldn't run away because of the ice, and I couldn't skate fast enough away. The ice collapsed under my feet, and the ice cold water below consumed me. The air was pushed out of my lungs. I was mostly human, so my fear of death instantly consumed me. What was I to do, my legs and arms flailed around for the hole I'd made in the ice. To get a sweet lungful of air. To see the sky, not blue water. I could feel my limbs becoming heavier and heavier, like they were turning into lead. They refused to obey my demands to kick to the so close surface. It was frustrating. So close but I couldn't reach it. Before I could lose my head big time and black out, a pair of warm arms clenched around my torso, and dragged me up with a tremendous force that was stronger than the crushing water. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was lying, back down on the ice, gasping for air. My eyelids slowly responded to my demands to open, and I stared at what seemed to be the most perfect being in existence. Wet, jet black hair was dripping on my face and was plastered over a perfect, pale face, from which two golden eyes stared back at me. I was vaguely aware that my clothes were wet, but I was more concentrated that this perfect person's face was at most two inches from mine. The breath went from my lungs for a completely different reason.

"Are you okay?" His voice was like honey on velvet. Yet, it was only a low rushed whisper. Slowly, I managed to nod my head. My heart was pumping in my ears. I slowly sat up, more noticing his hand on my back that replaced his face in front of my eyes. My eyes dropped to my ankles. From below my skirt hem that had fallen up, I could see a large cut, streaming blood. I saw his jaw tighten.

"I, uh, just think it's some ... elixir. I carry a small vial around with me. It's great for bruising, but it must have smashed." I pulled up the familiar tingling feeling from the depths of my body, and pushed it into my hand. I wiped my hand across my cut, and allowed the tingles to close up the gash until it was new. All that was left of the cut was smears of blood on my hand. I tried to casually drop my hand back to my side until the tingles had gone, but before I registered his move; my wrist was encased by his hand, my hand stretched out, palm up. I noticed the remains of the green tingles, now looking like pieces of glitter under my skin, writhing back into my body to wait until they were used again. My eyes moved back to his perfect, pale face.

"Witch." He breathed. His scent filled my lungs, and after a moment I managed to recover my breath. It made sense to me now.

"Vampire." Cold pale skin, golden eyes, the speed at which he moved, and, of course, the reaction to my blood.

He gave a weak smile. "Am I that easy to read?"

It was the oddest feeling. A part of my subconscious told me to free myself from him, and run as far as I could, as fast as I could, although I could never outrun him. The other part was in complete opposition, and I could tell it was nothing to do with the shallow things like his beauty, but because I felt complete. I felt like I would never be able to look at another man again without comparison and that if he left me now, he would take that part of me away again. I managed to tear my ice blue eyes away from his golden ones so that I could hint at him by glancing at my wrist. I heard a murmured "Sorry" and he let go. I could see a couple of bruises forming where'd he'd gripped just a little too hard. I didn't know how bad bruises were for a vampire trying to resist, but I decided I wouldn't take any chances. I circled my injured wrist with my other hand and used the residual energy left to help heal the bruises quicker.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you nomadic? On your own?" He smiled at the question. Was I predictable?

"No and no. My coven and I just moved into a house nearby. Me and my siblings will be going to school here within the month. What about you? I apologise if I don▓' appear to know much about your kind."

"My coven has lived here for almost a year now. For around 29 years all I've known is us to move from place to place, getting the knowledge the area has to share, and then moving to the next place. I consider myself a healer, but I'm the youngest of the group so I have a lot to catch up on." I smiled to reassure myself and the stranger that I wouldn't do anything out of control. Just yet. I told him about the different members of my coven, trying to help to understand how our two types of coven weren▓t that different. ⌠I apologise if I know too much about your kind; I just find what's been documented fascinating. Alanna has got some materials for me, which have only made more curious. May I ask if you have any specific talents? If it's too personal a question, you don't need to-" Before I could finish, he had placed a finger on my lips.

"I have a knack for being able to sense if someone's in trouble. Usually only people close to me, and it doesn't work so well if the trouble's spontaneous. So how I was able to sense you is beyond me." He seemed to raise a hand to move a wet strand of hair off my face, but stopped himself and let his hand drop back to his side. Only then did I realise my teeth were chattering, and I couldn't feel my toes or fingers. He noticed as well, and pulled off his thin jacket to try and cover my arms. "If you tell me where you live, I'll run you back. I want to make sure you get home safe." As the smell of his jacket ran through my lungs, I simply managed a nod, and allowed him to scoop me up. He walked off the ice at a human pace, but once we hit the forest he started running a lot faster than even Sienna could manage. But I could feel him purposely being slow.

"I know you can go faster than this." I muttered, but I knew he could hear me. There was a husky laugh in the wind, and the scenery around us quickened in its passing. I smiled and watched nature fly by. Too soon we reached the house. It was the only house around for a fair distance, and if anyone came to it, the nature of the inhabitants was all too clear. Several herb patches grew around the house, yet the herbs were all manner of colours from bright orange to an electric blue. A few burn patches were visible on the house and on the ground, where a circular flame must have been burning. If that wasn't enough, hung beside the door was a small wooden sign, engraved with the words "Witch's Abode - Enter at Own Risk". Luckily if anyone did come past, we simply told them it was a family joke. My new vampire friend made a face at the sign. As I was carried through the front door, the atmosphere of the house hit me. The first person I saw was Julliette who ran to me, and hugged my neck. She then asked me a million questions about how I was, what happened and how come I was so wet. Next to appear was Sienna at the banister, who took once glance at my rescuer, and flew back to her room and came back with fistfuls of vials; none of which were a happy colour. She threw one at him, but he caught it in his hand, perfect and unbroken. I unhitched the breath from my throat. Sienna started screaming.

"Do you realise what you've brought into the house?!? We could all be killed within a matter of moments!! And do you honestly think-" I noticed the shouting stopped, although I stopped paying attention to the words a while back. I glanced at Sienna, and what I saw could have made me laugh or cry. I was stuck between the two. The vampire was bent at her now exposed throat, teeth no more than an inch from her throat. Sienna was frozen. He winked at me, and I started laughing. A speechless Sienna was a first. After a moment, he stood straight again, and smiled at a dumbfounded Sienna. He gave a small bow, and descended the stairs.

"I do apologise if you think I came here to have a snack. If you'd have preferred, I could have left your friend here to drown below the ice." He wandered back to my side, and he placed a courteous hand on the small of my back. I suppressed the tingles shooting up my spine. ⌠I am sure I can leave her in your care, ladies. However, I would like to take your friend to dinner, just to make sure she doesn't have shock or anything. I think you can trust a being with a medical degree and several decades of practise." He waited for the response as I did, with suspense. Would I even be allowed to date someone, never mind a vampire?

"Sure, why not? Sienna please put those vials back in your room before you drop one." Alanna appeared in the kitchen doorway, her apron stained with a thousand droplets of potion ingredients gracing her frame. She smiled at me, then him. "What's your name then?" She asked him.

"Adan." He bent down to whisper in my ear. "Nice to meet you, Giovanna." And with that the space beside me suddenly felt empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Next chapter! You know the protocol, r&r please! **

**Disclaimer - If I owned Twilight, I would be very happy and mobbed by people everyday. But I'm not.  
**

* * *

"Julliette, will you take care of Gi? She's soaked, and she's turning an odd shade of blue." Alanna pointed a wooden spoon at me as a drip of a green liquid dripped onto the carpet. A small white snowbell grew from it, then shrivelled and died within a few seconds. Alanna started muttering to herself about sustaining the life or something whilst a pair of warmer arms encircled my shoulders and led me upstairs in a comfortable silence. She led me to the large shared bathroom and started to take off my wet outer garments whilst muttering words to herself to grow the small amount of water in the bath already to a much larger, warmer proportion. When she was done on both counts she poured the contents of a pale blue vial into the bath water, which gave the room a scent of lavender and vanilla.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes whilst you warm up. Once you feel better, we'll get you ready for later, hmm?" she smiled, and left me on my own in the large marble bathroom. I slowly pulled off the less soaked underclothes and unpinned my hair. I blissfully stepped into the warm, fragrant water, and let my tense muscles relax. I reflected on today's events. It was clear that I'd never felt this way about anyone else before, and how was I to deal with this. Vampires had mates, surely, and one as wonderful as him must have a mate. But would he be taking me out if he had? I sighed. Questions that I could ask tonight, if I got the time. Another problem would be the reactions of the coven. Were they really going to leave me alone with a vampire? I knew I could trust him, but that was the instant feeling I got. What about the others? Alanna had overruled this time by allowing me to go, but how long till she got sick of it, and told me to we had to move? What then? I inhaled a breath, and ducked my head under the water, allowing it to warm my cold face up. When I felt light-headed, I broke the surface and took in a breath. That was a lot better than the last time I'd been underwater.

A knock on the door. Time for me to stop moping around and get out the bath, according to a sharp Sienna. Probably offended about the Adan incident. I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me, and headed out of the bathroom to my room. There, on my bed was one of my favourite dresses. I used it for the many dances we attended as students and tonight, apparently I was to wear it. My hand traced the bones in the bodice and I pulled on some clean undergarments. Julliette knocked on the door and helped me tighten my corset. Luckily we developed a strong bone structure, so they didn't cause the damage to our inside the way they did to the humans. She helped me into my dress, and looked at my hair. She sat me down in front of the fireplace to leave my hair to dry whilst she used some of her various tinctures to enhance my face. A small line of a dark brown liquid made from something in the herb garden, whilst a skin coloured powder was brushed over my face. I could feel the flame almost burning my back, but my hair was nearly dry. When she was done with my face, she brushed through my hair, and forced it into a neat bun. By this time, the outside was dimming, and the sky was lines with purples and ambers. I could see the moon watching over me as Julliette threw our stock of fancy shoes around the room to try and find the matching pair for my red dress. I stood up from my dressing table, and picked up a pair of black elbow-length satin gloves. Slowly, I pulled them on, enjoying the feeling of the satin against my clean skin. Julliette interrupted my thoughts by presenting me with my red court shoes. I gracefully thanked her, and put them on. As I looked through items on my dressing table that I might need whilst I was out, I heard a knock on the front door. I didn't think it was possible that my heartbeat could shoot up so suddenly. I quickly grabbed a pot of clear gel and a couple of colourful vials from the table, and my coat from the back of my door and headed out of my room. Standing at the base of the stairs was my rescuer, even more perfect in the light of the moon and a little less wet than last time. My smile doubled in size, and I raised a hand over my mouth to attempt to cover up my sudden amusement. A pair of golden eyes looked up from the floor to lock onto my eyes and I felt safe.

_Two years later_

"Happy anniversary, love." I smiled. We were standing by the lake that almost killed me two years ago. Luckily, this winter wasn't as cold, so no snow dusted the landscape, just a sprinkling of frost on the plant life. We were stood on the edge of the forest, underneath an old tree. I was leaning against the bark of the tree, whilst Adan tried, and very successfully, distracted me from my thoughts. I glanced at the almost bare arm that was leaning against the free bark next to my head.

"You wearing a shirt in winter just makes me feel colder. And it's not like I can warm myself up on you. I'd get colder!" I glanced towards his eyes and ... wait, what was I talking about? It didn't matter as Adan leaned in for a light kiss. "I'll pick you up at half eight, alright?"

"You have to go already?" A little piece of me suddenly felt sad.

"We've been stood at the lake for nearly three hours. And then-" He placed his hand under the right side of my chin.

"I know." I smiled delicately, and placed my hand on his. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, and all that was left was his laugh in the wind. I looked at the sky. If I was going to make it back before nightfall, I needed to start walking now. I found the trail we'd wandered a little way from, and started my trek back. I decided to jog in places, enjoying the run, and as I'd put on a pair of trousers that morning with the plans to just be out with Adan, I didn't feel uncomfortable doing so. I made it back to the house just as the sun set, which was a most beautiful sight to see. I sighed, and made my way up to my room. Everyone was leaving me alone tonight. As much as they liked Adan as a person, they were worried about what might happen to me. After a few months, the girls opened up about what had happened that meant they didn't pay any males attention. Sienna had been left days before her wedding for her best friend. Alanna had found out that her boyfriend was genetically a witch hunter. Rare these days, but it had almost led to her death. Julliette husband had died of a heart attack, which explained why she was the most supportive. She hadn't had a reason to believe that men were out to hurt her. This was why she was the only girl who would do my hair for me as I put on a new white dress I'd bought. White for a reason. I heard the familiar knock on the door. Before I could leave though, Julliette pulled me into a hug. I had just enough time to notice her almost crying face before she buried it in my shoulder.

"I know what you're going to do, and I hope that you make it. Don't come back. She'll try to kill you." I didn't ask who or how she knew. I just hugged her back. After a few moments, I freed myself, and went straight for Adan's open arms. I had managed not to smear my make-up by crying, and composed my face long enough for us to make it to the car without suspicion. I held to his hand with all my strength.

"She knew. Julliette knew, and she let me go." The rest of the journey was in silence. It only took a few minutes to get to our destination. A quiet stretch of beach with no people around, apart from the house in the distance with lights blazing. We started walking to the house, making small conversation about the weather. After a pause, Adan asked.

"Are you sure about this?" He squeezed my hand slightly. I was worried, sure. But I knew that I had to do it.

"Yes." I smiled back reassuringly. I gave his hand a returning squeeze. I continued. ⌠I feel like I'm balancing on the edge of a knife and I want to do what I can to make it easier for you. And I'll feel better for it too."

We'd reached the house. Two people were standing in the doorway. Both were tall and pale, as well as exquisitely beautiful. The woman had long dark brown hair that whipped around her face in the breeze. She gave me a welcoming smile. Her name was Sophia Le Roi. Next to her was Darius Blacke, Adan's brother. He had the same shade of dark hair, but it was shorter than Adan's, and Darius's face was sharper and harder than Adan. He nodded his head towards me. Adan led me up the few steps to the front porch. I gently hugged Sophia, who by this time was practically my second mother. And despite Darius's firm presentation of his hand, I hugged him too. I turned to face Adan who was watching me make my goodbyes and hellos in silence. He closed the gap between us one stride, and stood behind me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, and planted a light kiss on my neck. He paused for a moment, before closing his lips again on my neck, but allowing his teeth to sink into my soft skin, and, with a small amount of effort, pierced my skin. As I stood looking out at the horizon, I felt the slow burning spread from my neck to my body. The burning met competition from the tingles that had been awakened from my body, but the tingles soon burned in the fire. I clamped my mouth and my eyes shut. Adan lifted his mouth at the sudden tension in my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a gasp. I found myself lying in the middle of a forest. The sun had started streaming through the trees, dancing on my skin and mixing with my slight cold sweat. I guessed I might have gotten around three hours sleep. Tearing my eyes from the beautiful sun, I glanced at the patch of flattened grass beside me. Remembering the whispers and promises of last night, I ran my hand over the worn patch. A stray beam of light hit my hand. The glittering amused me until it faded. I let out a small sigh.

No-one was sure what happened to me that night. In theory, I should have become like Adan; strong, ice cold and immortal. But the moment I opened my eyes, everyone knew that I wasn't. I had one scarlet eye that was identical to every other newborn's. My other was still ice blue. Over time we discovered my limitations. I needed a few hours sleep a night, but not nearly as much as any human. A few hours a week, maybe a bit more. I cried, I sweated, and I was weak as a vampire. I hunted less often than the others, despite their protests, and still had to eat human food once in a while. I felt like I was still limited my family. Even this wasn't enough. My two sides were at war. Somedays I felt weak because my witch side was stronger, but then my vampire side would feed on it until that became stronger, causing my witch side to use its power to repress the vampire in me. And the cycle kept going round. I still wasn't equal to Adan how I wanted to be.

I decided to go find the others. They were most likely in the large clearing not to far from me entertaining themselves. Before I could push through the foliage to the clearing, I found myself back in my lying down position with Adan pinning me down. I tried to scowl at him, but my attempt was soon overcome by a smile.

"Asshole." I whispered at him.

"Yeah, but you love me." He grinned at me.

"I'd love you more if you got off me and got me some breakfast." I poked him in the chest, trying to get him off me.

"If you tell me how you're feeling today." He had his serious face on. His protective side amazed me at the random times that it appeared.

"Better than yesterday, worse than the day before." He finally relented and let me up. He offered me his hand once I was up, but I opted to wrap my arms around his waist instead. I grinned up at him.

"You're a loon, you know that?" I whispered at him, finishing with a light kiss on his lips.

"Look who's talking." He grinned and took advantage of my momentary stillness from the mock shock. I found myself pressed into his body, my hands tangled into his hair, and his hands slowly venturing southwards of the small of my back. I managed to free one of my hands enough to give his hands a playful slap.

I broke apart just long enough to whisper "While Soph's watching? She'd be disappointed she brought such a lusty man up." He answered my question with a non-verbal, very affirmative YES. Eventually, I managed to pull myself away from him to lead him to the clearing before he could try anything else. I heard mutterings about ruining his fun, but I just dragged him quicker.

We emerged into the clearing laughing and being stupidly romantic. Sophia just rolled her eyes at us and carried on texting someone. She'd once said that in a century or two we'd just be happy for the odd romantic moment, never mind every moment. Adan fetched me a packet of biscuits from his backpack, before handing them to me whilst making a face. No-one else in the coven liked my food, but they understood I had to eat it to try and keep as strong as possible. I pushed Adan onto a log we'd moved to use as a bench, and sat on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to munch of my biscuits. I couldn't think that clearly with him tracing small patterns onto my back, but it was reassuring in an odd way. I finished munching, and just sat staring at Adan's face. Eventually he turned his head towards mine, and gave me a light kiss.

"Ew. You taste of food." He made a face, before brushing the crumbs off my giggling face. "Better." He declared before giving me another light kiss. Sophia interrupted our moment by declaring that we'd better start getting ready for our meeting with another coven later. I scowled again, but obediently hopped off Adan's lap to find my backpack in my bedroom'. I pulled out a change of clothes and my small amount of toiletries and got ready.

------------

I was standing at the edge of the forest, my hands continually wringing. I hated meeting new people because more often than not they didn't like me, or they didn't understand me. But Sophia had insisted. An old friend of hers now lived around here, and she has said that if anyone could help me with my condition, he could. So I smiled and decided that if they didn't like me it wasn't my fault. Sophia had done so much for me that this was just a small way of paying her back.

Adan had insisted that he and Sophia go talk to the coven first so they could make sure that nothing was going to happen. Darius waited for me in the cover of the woods, in front of me, ready to shield me as we were called. Metaphorical butterflies were beating gales in my stomach so to pass the time I started to count the leaves on the trees. I got to 345 before Darius pulled on my hand. I stayed behind him, keeping my head down with a convenient side fringe hiding my ice blue eye. I broke out of the woods into a large paved clearing with a large mansion house standing in the centre of it. I glanced over the house, and Adan got my attention by taking my hand from Darius.

"Love, these are the Cullens." I glanced at the gathering of people on the front steps of the house. I smiled at each one as I glanced at them, but stopped, and let my face fall. I ran towards the most distinctive pair of golden eyes, past a few pairs I now realised that were familiar to me. I ran straight into a pair of now open arms, and clung to her with all my weak might.

"Esme, oh, please, no."

As I clung on, I felt her pair of arms wrap around me, and hold me to her, although she was careful not to crush me with her strength. My face was already running with tears, and I could feel her dry sobs racking her body. She composed herself for a moment.

"I never gave up hope that you got free from her." She whispered in my ear, transporting me back for a moment to my past. I shook my head to wake myself, and glanced up and the delicate hand placed on my arm.

"Rose, Ed-" I reached to hug them both at once, but I soon found myself behind Edward, up against the oak door with Rose by my side. Edward was growling at some unknown enemy, his whole body positioned towards the little pixie girl in front. Adan yelled at me, having sensed something.

"Gi! We gotta get you outta here." His face was pained, and, as much as it hurt me, I shook my head.

"It's too late. I can feel them coming. And they're not happy." I slunk behind Edward who was having a one sided conversation with the pixie girl now. I faced Rose.

"Rose. Get everyone inside. I don't want anymore people than necessary involved. If they see you, especially Esme, she won't-"I was stopped. A sense of utter panic and dread filled me. I faced the clearing again, and saw the three people who I would never want to see again in my whole existence.

Alanna stepped forwards. "Are you going to come quietly, or do I have to use force?" The small ball of anger magic in her hand answered for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Okay, so chapter three. R&R, tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer - I wish so much Edward was mine. But he isn't. Twilight = Stephanie Meyer. Bugger.

* * *

**

Alanna stepped forwards. "Are you going to come quietly, or do I have to use force?" The small ball of anger magic in her hand answered for me.

I smiled back. I greeted them each in turn, before turning my face into one of pure concentration. " will never surrender myself. I made my choice and you continue to persecute me for it. This is my life now, albeit as some kind of weak hybrid. But I refuse to allow you to follow a set of rules that were invented when this kind of situation was unthinkable! I ask, although I already know your answer, that you will leave me and my family alone." I became aware that my older English style of talking was coming through, but realised that the age of the audience was probably more than I could count, and I sounded like I was using modern slang.

"I can never do that. You agreed to the rules, and now you break them. Not only that, but you leave us for some man. I was tolerant and allowed you two to be together. Admittedly, I was having a few doubts around the time you left, but clearly for a good reason. Let me end this now." She threw her energy forwards, changing form to a large red and gold dragon before being met with a sickening crack by a small gold object. I glanced at the source beside me, and was met by Esme's defiant face. I reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze, thanking her for the save. Our only problem was that now Alanna recognised her.

"Esme. I'm ashamed. I would have thought you died when you jumped off that cliff. I thought you wanted to be with your sweet little boy?" Her voice became mocking, and I clenched her hand with a low whisper of "Don't listen to her." Alanna carried on regardless. "You knew what you should have done; you knew our destinies that should have been entwined from the start. Our mother sacrificed her gift to give us life so we could use it. And you had to go and have a child. The one rule that once we dedicate ourselves we cannot do. Surely you understand why I did what I had to." Esme's face was murderous. I could see the man I vaguely recognised as Carlisle from my past and Sophia's photos was nervously looking at Esme as if wondering whether to let her continue, or restrain her. He decided on wrapping an arm around her waist, putting him in a prime position to whisper words of comfort in her ear. I think I heard him say someone's name that I didn't recognise before a wave of calm and comfort overcame me. My legs weakened a little more than usual, and I clung to Rose for a bit of support. I glanced at Esme who seemed to ease up a little.

"You will not hurt me or my family. You stopped being my sister the moment you dedicated yourself. I chose not to follow my path, and you want to punish me for that. Fine. But you will not hurt my children." I winced slightly as I heard those words, and winced again when I saw the look in Alanna's eyes. The next word sliced through my heart like a knife, then twisted it around.

"Children." Only the vampires could hear it, by my reckoning. "Children!" Now, everyone in Seattle could hear it. I decided to intervene. I could not stand by and have history repeat itself. I stepped round Edward and down the steps until I was on the same ground as Alanna. Adan quickly stepped to my side. I spoke loud.

"They're adopted. Each one has a different story, a different problem and a different way they've found sanctuary in this woman. She has become the mother that they haven't had in decades. She has shown them how to cope with whatever caused them to be changed, and to be able to try to live a normal life. She has the most amazing ability to love her family, and it's during times like this when she becomes the glue that holds them together when they should be torn apart by the conflict. And do you know how I know?" I bored my eyes into Alanna's, the skin around my blue one tingling with inspiration and my vampire one looking for a way to protect everyone and yet still manage to hurt her if she leapt at me. "Because Rose and Edward were my best friends when we stayed in Columbus, and when I met Esme, she was like my mother and my older sister that I had left when I joined you. She cared for me like her own, and would have done anything for me. And you tried to kill her spirit." I narrowed my eyes at her, and glanced down the road.

"Leave now. You know you can't outnumber 12 and a half vampires. I won't get my way, but I never want to see your face here ever again." Alanna grimaced, sharply turned, and ran down the driveway, quickly followed by Sienna, and then Julliette, who gave me a glance that showed her inner turmoil before following. Once I was sure they'd left, I turned to face Esme, who I'm sure would have been crying if she could. She ran towards me, arms outstretched, while I smiled at her overjoyed face. Then, the blackness caved in, and all I saw was night.

For some reason, I was watching myself years ago. Being my usual completely disorganised self, I was racing between just outside my bedroom door and various points in my messy room for things I'd forgotten. Eventually the doorbell rang, and I slung my bag over the shoulder and ran crashing into the door. I cursed loudly, and opened the door to see my best friend Rose standing there, identical to herself many decades later, except for the dated school uniform.

"Check-list?" I breathlessly said to her.

"Pencil case, notebook, homework, exercise book, lunch, money, keys, clothes, head." She grinned at me as I made one last trip up the stairs to retrieve my homework sheet.

"Done!" I yelled goodbye to my sisters who would be leaving after me because they decided to run through the park nearby to make their trip shorter, while I walked at a mortal pace with Rose.

"Where's Edward today?" I probed. I knew that some of the girls in my classes thought that we were together, but I just laughed at them. Edward was like my brother, protective, watchful, and a source of a male point of view, which I never got from my sisters.

"He decided to go for a quick hike before school. He should have gone last night but guess what-"

"He got wrapped up in his piano?" I finished for her. She nodded.

"Oh, are we still on for Saturday? I heard the weather's going to be quite cloudy, so we might be able to make a few pit stops without worrying. Plus, we can go visit your herb gardens if you need a top up..." She trailed off to her own thoughts.

"Sure, but I don't think Sienna or Alanna will be coming. Sienna doesn't like you, but she understands that Alanna can't get too close to you before she sees your mom, so she's staying behind to do combat practise with her. Julliette needs to go to the herb gardens though, so we should be fine." I smiled widely, and gave Rose a sideways hug as we walked, before letting her stick to the shadows on the road while I spun around in the slight sunshine, feeling tingles shooting up my spine and down my arms as I drew some energy from the weak and temporary sun. The grin remained on my face as I dived back into the shadows.

"Don't worry Rosie. You'll find someone who'll stay with you by the trees while I go off and dance like the loon I am!" We laughed at the truth in the statement, and the promise that we made.

"Gi, Gi! Giovanna!" I heard Rose calling my name through the laughter, but it became more serious.

"Gi, wake up, oh please." Her voice was breaking, but the Rose next to me was still laughing and holding onto my waist for support. She was fading though. I went through the black again until I resurfaced into the present day.

With a gasp of fresh air I saw that Rose was holding my right hand, kneeling by my side, her face worried and her perfect forehead creased. Edward was crouching behind her shoulder, his face a near mirror image. I became aware that my torso was leaning on someone's knees, and looked up to see Adan's relieved face. I tired to get up, but a pale hand pushed me down again.

"You take it slow. I'm sure your head's not feeling too good right now. We'll get you inside and check you over, alright?" All I could do was grumble at the bronze haired guy attached to the end of the arm that pushed me back into Adan's lap. I stayed still while Adan picked me up bridal style and carried me through the large doors. "You know I hate feeling helpless. Why wont you let me walk?" I muttered into his shoulder while poking his chest to emphasize my point.

"Because you know I don't want you to exert yourself anymore than you have to. You are too precious to me for you to go using up all the energy you don't have." He set me down on the sofa Edward indicated, while I made a face at them both. Carlisle pushed past them to get to me. He set down his bag next to me and started to ask me some of the questions I was expecting from the several medical professionals I'd seen in my time. Edward wandered off to deal with someone who I hadn't seen yet, while Adan stood at my head, playing with my hair and forcing me to answer each question completely truthfully. Just as I got used to the questions, I instead got poked and prodded by various instruments, all of which were slightly cooler than my skin. While I was waiting for some electronic machine to give a readout, I noticed the small pixie girl hovering on the stairs, watching nervously. She smiled weakly at me, but seemed unsure as to whether to approach me, or to run away. I twisted to look at Adan, who whispered in my ear "She wants to say hello and learn more about me, but I think she's confused about something." I turned back to see her in the same position as before.

"And how do you know, Mr Know-It-All?" I mocked him.

"I recognise her expression. It was plastered all over your face the day I pulled you out of the ice." Without looking, I batted his arm. I was so easy to read.

"Carlisle?" I spoke quietly. "Why is she confused?" I watched his blonde head until he looked up from his instrument. He looked at me, then turned to face the pixie girl. I heard him call her over.

"I'm sure she explains better than me." He smiled at me. He took a small tube of my residual blood upstairs with him, leaving the pixie girl in his place. Before I could say hi, she hugged me furiously. I was sure I heard something pop out of place.

"I'm Alice. Sorry for not coming over to talk to you, but I was interested about you. I'll explain later, when you're feeling better I don't want to worry you at the moment. Are you alright now? You gave us all a good scare." She smiled kindly at me, and took my hand into her cool one.

How was I supposed to reply? That being around all these 'normal' vampires made me feel out of place? That I felt weak and horrible? That I wished that something about me wouldn't give me away when trying to be human, mortal or vampire.

I put on a smile. "Yeah, my head feels a bit better. But I'm not as ill as everyone thinks. I've been this way for a while, so I know how to look after myself. I think I just got overemotional before, and it caused me to blackout. I'll live for a long while yet." I have her hand a squeeze, finding myself to be very comfortable in her presence.

"Well, I'm sure this is all for the best. You'll get stronger, and you'll be able to stop your vampire side eating your witch side." Her eyes were dancing with understanding.

"I'm only being prodded because Sophia cares so much for me that she wants me to get better. So not only am I not normal, I have my ex unbiological sisters trying to kill me. I'm sorry I brought that to your doorstep. I thought they were a lot further away, and I had a few days, but I must have miscalculated." I sighed, and felt Adan's hand trace my jaw line and ear. I smiled up at him, before looking back at Alice.

"It's not your fault. We've dealt with worse in our time. Honest." Her face calmed me down, and the corners of my mouth rose upwards more. ⌠Hey, maybe we could go shopping if you feel better! I'm sure they wouldn't try anything in a public place, and if we took one of the boys with us..." I saw her mind working. She glanced up at Adan as if she knew that, for some reason, none of the other strong siblings would come with us. Odd.

"Um, sure?" I shrugged my shoulders. She grinned wildly. She hugged me with more enthusiasm than before. "Ah, Alice?" I croaked. I could hear my lungs screaming for air.

"Oh sorry!" She apologised profusely. She ran her hands over my shoulders to check for anything out of place whilst I looked up at Adan, who was simply gazing back at me with slight amusement.

"I'm going to go talk to Sophia, okay? I'll be back before you know it." He smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before rising and disappearing up the stairs.

Alice had finished checking me over, and was looking back at me as if I'd just told her something that made her very happy. "Okay, now he's gone, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded slightly scared at what her question could be.

"How do you carry everything you need in that backpack?" I threw back my head and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Last chapter for a little while. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer - I own Alanna, Sienne, Juliette, Giovanna, Adan (Yes, be jealous.), Darius and Sophia. Nothing more! Oh, and the basis of the whole witch idea. xD **

Alice had finished checking me over, and was looking back at me as if I'd just told her something that made her very happy. "Okay, now he's gone, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded slightly scared at what her question could be.

"How do you carry everything you need in that backpack?" I threw back my head and laughed.

"Many years practise Alice. Two, maybe three sets of clothes. Seven changes of underwear, and only a small bag with some essential toiletries in. Hairbrush, socks and the shoes on your feet. Of course, I have to carry some food around with me, and things like that." I grinned at her shocked face.

"The moment Carlisle gives you the all clear, I'm dragging you shopping. If you're going to be staying here, you're going to need some new clothes, and I hate to think what brand your underwear is┘" She trailed off muttering to herself, whilst I heard muffled laughter from the top of the stairs.

"Bastard." I cussed under my breath, although I'm sure he heard me. "Edward! How long have you been stood there!" I cried. I'd completely forgotten to watch my thoughts, and now I was going to have to plot with Rose to find a way to get back at him. Yes Edward, I would, and I'm guessing you wont want me to involve Alice? I grinned.

"Long enough. But you wouldn't. You wouldn't dare." Somehow my grin grew, as did his.

"Of course I would. But maybe I need to be more cunning." A couple of ideas ran through my head, and with each one his face looked like he was regretting having made his presence clear. Alice was looking between us with a face of confusion. Edward came down the stairs and I moved my feet so he could sit at the bottom of the sofa.

"Maybe you should tell poor Alice where you know me from." I jabbed my foot into his side. Although I'm sure the click I heard in my ankle was a tribute of how much more it hurt me than him. He exhaled and started.

"Decades ago, before Emmett, we lived in Columbus for a while. Shortly after we moved there, Rosalie and I went out hunting. We thought the forest was a relatively deserted place because we didn't find any fresh human tracks when we looked around before. I'm aiming for a herd of deer not far out from our house. Moments before I spring, I see her over there slowly edging out of a bush towards a young member of the herd. I was shocked because she didn't smell like any kind of being, human or animal. She just smelt like a perfume. Amazingly, the young deer walks over, and sticks it's head in her outstretched hand. Then she reached towards the deer's leg, and makes a small incision, and she collected the few drops of blood from the wound in a small bottle, before healing it. I collected myself, and walked into the clearing, admittedly making the deer escape. Next thing I know, I hear a bang, and I fly into a tree. I get up with what dignity I have left, and I see her with her arms over her head, with one eye watching me. After that, Rose and I transferred to her school, Rose became her best friend, and I tagged along when I was welcome." He smiled at me, and I pulled a face back.

"The only reason I threw you back so hard was because I had that deer blood in my hand. That, and I thought I was gonna become a snack." I admitted. I remembered something with an audible "Ooh!" and leapt up from the sofa. I went to go get my backpack, which was sitting by the front door, when a cold hand grasped my wrist.

"Sit." He demanded, with his serious face on. I mentally considered my options. And grinned wickedly.

"No." I took advantage of the temporary daze to rip my wrist out of his grip. I ran quickly over to my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. "I am not dying, Edward. I am able to walk and talk for myself." I cautiously backed away from him. I did not like the look growing in his eyes.

"Sure?" He growled. I was about to be in deep trouble. Unless┘

I reached into my bag, and pulled out a smaller shoulder bag. I threw my backpack to Alice, who caught it expertly, and put it in my old seat. I slid my hand under the bag flap. Of course, mentally I was counting backwards from thirty in Russian, but my hand popped the lid, and I watched all the muscles in his arms tighten. Let the games begin.

He crossed the gap in mere moments, the moments in which I took to bring the ice blue vial to my lips, and blow a small vapour of the liquid out away from me, right onto Edward's face and chest.

"Ahh! That's so cold!" I grinned like a maniac. I simply had time to click the lid back on, and slide it into the bag, before he recovered and made for me again. I swung my leg up, aimed to his head. He did what I thought he would and grabbed it, but I simply used his arm to put my weight on to bring my other foot squarely in his chest. He fell, but something popped in my ankle as he nearly dragged it down with him..

"Damn you, Edward Anthony." I growled at him. I grabbed a biro off the phone table, and bit into it as I popped my ankle back. The biro split, so I tossed it into the trashcan beside the table. When I turned back to face him, his face was mere inches from mine, and my wrists enclosed in his hands. Bugger.

"You were saying?" A million possibilities ran through my mind. I went for the simple approach. My shin came into contact with his crotch no less that half a second after his whisper. He released one of my wrists, and his torso bent over a little.

"I was saying no." I whispered in his ear, triumphantly. For the first time, I'd beaten Edward. I smiled at Alice, who was at risk of bursting from laughter. As a sign of defiance, I sat beside her on the floor. I had a slight hint of fear in my chest, but it was mostly covered by the happiness coming out in the massive grin on my face. I watched Edward stand up and recover, and make his way over. I whispered rapidly to Alice.

"I swear I'll give you anything if you can stop him. I know what comes next, and I don't really want a rematch." Alice nodded, and I was sure I'd regret promising her anything, but I decided that giving Edward a cool off period gave me a better chance of surviving the next time I saw him.

"Edward, how's Bella and Nessie? Last time I saw them┘" She said it staring at her nails, and although he knew that I asked her to say it, before she could finish her sentence, he was vanished up the stairs. I burst out into laughter, and fell backwards onto the floor. Alice soon joined me.

"He will so not like getting beat ... by a girl!" She had to stop talking to try and get some air to let her carry on laughing. We eventually recovered enough to have Alice take me on a tour of the house. I was wondering where Adan had got to, especially as he must have sensed that I could have just got smashed to a million pieces. As she showed me the rooms, I tried to remember the extra names so I could pin them to faces later. Firstly, she showed me hers and Jasper's room. It was big and open, with a modern, patterned feel. Rose and Emmett's was next, with it being the same size room, but with a more period feel. Before we could go see Edward and Bella's room, she dragged me in the opposite direction to a door which she declared was Carlisle's office. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't seen another person around in a while. When she opened the door, I realised that everyone was in here. I instinctively went to Adan's side, where he put a comforting hand around my waist. I looked to Carlisle who was stood behind his desk with a sense of authority.

"Before I say anything, I want to make it known that I will of course help you, Giovanna, with your condition, and your state with your ex-coven." I opened my mouth to say that although it was most gracious of him, the second was could be handled by myself, but he cut me off with a wave of his hand. "I wont hear otherwise. You have always been a part of this family, and we will help you in any way we can. To have you even considering to take the whole of the coven on, especially in your weakened state, is unthinkable. Now, I understand this might be odd for you, but I would like you to stay with us. I understand you might need a few hours sleep, so we prepared one of our rooms with a bed for you. I also have a theory that might help strengthen you while we figure out a more permanent solution. I managed to get hold of a few bags of blood donations. It should strengthen you, and from what Edward's told me, it should be preferred over your own blood." I glanced up nervously at Adan's face, but he just squeezed me to his side and smiled at me. Oddly, though he said nothing, he helped keep me calm.

"Giovanna, I wouldn't recommend it if I thought it would aggravate you. But at the moment it seems to be the best course. I'll give you a few hours to settle in, and then we'll talk more about how you think we should deal with the coven. I've heard Alice wants to take you shopping, and I can't think of a better person for you to be with. Of course, if Adan would agree to going with you, that would be even better." Carlisle was interrupted by a rather large man taking his spare hand and shaking it with a "Good luck mate, you'll need it." I looked at Adan as he looked at me, both of use with a look of worry on our faces. What had we agreed to?

"As I was saying," Carlisle emphasised this at the large guy. "It might do you good to get out the house for a while. No-one from either coven would dare try anything whilst in a public place. So enjoy your day out." He smiled at me, and shuffled some papers on his desk. We all turned to leave, but out the corner of my eye, I saw Esme head straight for Carlisle's outstretched arms, her own covering her face. I turned back to Adan, and held him as close as I could as I walked. I hated hurting people.


End file.
